


The Beginning of Dawn

by nightowl77



Series: When one Era ends another begins [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Green Lantern Lena Luthor, Lena has a coffee problem, Lena has friends that don't lie to her, M/M, Reign is a violent mother hen, Sam lives with children, Single Parents, Supermoms, super kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowl77/pseuds/nightowl77
Summary: OK this is basically a rewrite of lantern and light. I was really stuck with it and didn't like the way I'd written it so I decided to start over. hopefully this one will be better.Lena Luthor is a single mom who now has to move to national city in order to take over the family company. Along with Sam, Reign and Ruby they ragtag family start a fresh in city protected by the one and only girl of steel. The girl of steel also being a mostly single parent navigates her second year as a hero and tries to be representation of hope that her symbol stands for even when a new sharp tongued hero make's her own depute.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie sawyer (Briefly), Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen (briefly), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas (past), Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer (past), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers (Eventually)
Series: When one Era ends another begins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Beginning of Dawn

“Okay so now that you are all here, I shall begin to explain the details of our conquest of National City. Our invasion will occur in a two phase strike- yes, you over there with the Toothless onesie?"

The human in question was none other than Luttessa Alexandrea Luthor. Five going on six she had quite the sharp tongue sometimes which would often get her a lingering look from her mother. Andrea can often be seen mimicking Reign or Lena when stuck in odd situations at school. She would often get picked on by the other kids her age for being too smart and too small. She was going to be put into third or maybe fourth grade this year and to be honest she was looking forward to it. Moving to a new city would mean giving her a chance to make some friends and maybe fit in for once. Though she would never admit it to her mother or aunt’s, she was lonely surrounded by adults all time. 

Yes, she had Ruby but cousin Ruby was twice her age and she didn't want to bother her too much because the kids at Ruby's school make fun of her too and mostly for spending time with that ' baby psycho '. Andrea tried not to let it get to her and she knew if she told her mom or one of her aunties they would make it a big deal so she kept it to herself but on the bright side today was Friday. Her and her mother had packed most of their things for the big move and it was just their bedrooms and a few things around the kitchen and lounge that needed to be moved at this point. Though it didn’t explain why Aunt Reign had woken everyone up and called a family meeting in the lounge so early which lead to her question. “It’s five in the morning why are we all awake?” She asked with a tiny yawn. 

“That is a brilliant question” Sam, who was seated on one of the two bar stools they had left added with a sleep thick voice. Sam had been thrown over Reign's shoulder and plonked onto the bar stool since the couch had been taken up Andrea and the arm chair had a box full of ceramic ornaments on it. “ Silence tiny human’s -” Reign said waving a hand at them both while pointing to stick figures drawn on one of the glass drawing board’s Lena keeps in her home office. "Now as I was saying, we will attack in two teams - Lena! Sam how come she can put whiskey in her coffee and I can’t?” Reign pointed a looked at Sam that was made up of confusion and insult. Looking at Lena who was wearing the clothes’ she had on from the day before and bags under her eyes no one would say she was to be the new head of a multi-billion dollar company or some might say exactly that.

“Lena put that bottle down right now and you," poking a finger at Reign's chest Sam was the embodiment of _‘The mom friend’_ and seeing Lena sticking her tongue out at her while putting the bottle down didn’t help that sentiment at all, however it did make Andrea giggle. “I thought we talked about this, you said you were fine with moving?" Pulling Reign into the kitchen so they could talk somewhat privately. Sam and Reign were like polar opposites at times and then at other times you couldn’t tell them apart at all, that is if they were really trying to. When looking closely you could see slight differences here and there like Reign had slightly darker hair than Sam and her lips were a fraction of a shade darker upon even closer inspection you could see tiny red flecks in Reign’s iris. 

The fascinating part about them was how Lena had separated the two. It took months of research and countless late nights and days without food but Lena came through. She created a kryptonite serum that allowed Sam and Reign to be … … … well Sam and Reign instead of Sam/Reign. The fact that Lena figured it all out while being fourteen and at the Luthor house was even more impressive on her part. The young Luthor would steal from her older brother’s lab which to him was absolutely prefect. Thinking that his sister had seen the light about aliens and would one day carry on his legacy. 

“This sounds like an adult conversation so I’m going to go back to bed” Andrea mumbled while climbing down from the couch to head back to her bedroom and away from the early morning shenanigans but before she could a voice called out to her. “Wait! Tiny human" Reign ran over to give her a cup of hot coco with pink marshmallow’s as well as a small pat on the head. Reign was fond of the tiny humans she had in her life and had stated on numerous occasions that if anything would happen to them she would kill everyone in the city and then herself. They all believed her of course and when she added that she would do the same for Sam and Lena the two older humans had chuckled nervously at the crimson eyed kryptonian. 

“What’s happening?” Heads turned upon seeing the youngest Arias enter the room in the red pajamas Reign had bought her while claiming that apart from black, red was clearly the superior color. Sam had gave her a soft smile and told her not to worry. While Reign was busy pouring some coco for Ruby and throwing a mountain of marshmallows’ in the cup as well. “Big people things just ignore it and go back to bed, cousin.” Andrea advised between sips of liquid goodness, walking past the older girl and giving her a pat on the arm. 

“Okay" Taking the direction of her five year old companion Ruby nodded and graciously accepted the steaming mug from Reign along with a kiss on the forehead. She waved good morning to her aunt and then followed Andrea back to her room. Ruby could feel her bed calling to her and couldn’t wait to get back to it. Andrea and Ruby shared a room whenever their whole family was together and they each would get tucked up by the older women. Buried under cozy blankets in their beds they’d tell each other about their days and plot when to sneak into the kitchen to steal any sugary treats that they could find. 

“Rei if you don't want to move it's okay. Andrea and I will be perfectly fine on our own in National City.” Lena supplied from where she leaned on the kitchen island with her elbows and a cup of black coffee cradled in her hands. Lena knew Sam’s house meant a lot to her and whatever meant a lot to Sam meant a lot to Reign. Their house had sentimental value considering all that’s happened in the house. From Ruby learning to crawl and walk to Reign learning to cook and blowing up the oven. Ruby would also have to leave her school and start somewhere completely knew which worried the kryptonian further. Reign was more worried about everyone around her than anything else. She could take care of herself but her family was composed of above average humans with tendencies to attract unwanted attention. Her work as a bounty hunter could be done anywhere though Lena did want her to come work at LuthorCorp in either R&D or as head of security. Reign said she would prefer the latter since it would give her permission to shoot people.

“And what of the child of EL that presides over the city we all know what they think about _us_ after what Lex has done.” Lena was grateful that Reign had said _‘us’_ instead of _‘you’_. It helped her feel more part of their ragtag family it helped her to feel less _alone_. Being adopted by the Luthor’s wasn’t as much of a gift as most of the people in her life have told her. The other half normally spat in her face simply because she _was_ a Luthor. It got even worse after Lex declared war on Superman and all other alien life on earth. Her brother’s hatred for aliens was something that she couldn’t quite understand. Even more so was his hatred for Kryptonians in particular. The idea that one could hate another simply for their origin, it was a … … foreign concept to the twenty-six year old. She found solace in the fact that her new family accepted and loved her regardless of her past. After Lex first started to walk his path of hate, most of her so-called friends had disappeared into thin air. Lena learnt then and there that when one’s brother went on a xenophobic rampage it would ultimately lead to one finding out who they can truly trust and take comfort in. 

“If Supergirl has a problem with me she can say it to my face and we can go from there.” Lena raised an eyebrow giving Reign and Sam a devious smirk, daring them to challenge her. Lena had been bullied all her life, she would be dammed if she allowed Supergirl to judge her simply because of where she came from. “Besides I'm not going there to start anything with her. I’m moving to National City to save my family’s company, nothing more plus I have you guys." Lena could take care of herself of course but the idea of Reign roughing up Supergirl was somewhat amusing. Reign had mentioned on a few occasions that she would like to teach the blonde a lesson or too. According to Reign she was a hypocrite with false ideals about humans and who they are at their core. 

“Reign has a point about Supergirl but also Lex, if he finds out you’re on your own he's definitely going to make a move on you.” Standing on the other side of the kitchen island with both hands on her hips looked rather formidable. Lena couldn’t help but role her eyes when Reign picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and after peeling it, began to eat it _horizontally_. Lena let out a snort when Sam’s eye twitched while she angled her body away from Reign. “Like he hasn't already tried to kill me. Just last week he tampered with the buildings gas line and the week before that my private elevator exploded at the exact time I always leave for work. Luckily Andrea wasn't feeling well that morning otherwise... ... …poof” Lena’s attempt to put a lighter spin on things was clearly a bad idea if the incredulous looks she was getting was anything to go by. Both women looked as if they were prepared to throttle the sense into her. Though to be fair she wasn't that funny.

“The _only_ reason I haven't killed that little rat yet is because you asked me not too and to be honest I don’t understand why " Reign spoke with a look on her face that showed just how much restraint she was employing while pouring black tea for Sam. Honestly Lena couldn’t tell which one of them was more of the _‘mom’_ friend though admittedly it was rather endearing in Reign’s case. Sam nodded in agreement with Reign completely, she herself had offered to go down and _‘shoot the xenophobic piece of shit’_ herself. 

“No matter how far gone he becomes, he’s still my big brother. I know it’s silly but I can’t kill him nor can I let you two kill him so you can wipe those looks off your faces” Smiling weakly at her friends eagerness she rolled her shoulders back and sighed loudly. What would she do without her fellow human and alien companion? It was something she would sometimes think about at night when her a daughter was asleep and she couldn’t quite seem to follow suit. She would often imagine herself as stone cold as the rest of her family. Cold and alone with no one to talk to, no one to tell her that eventually everything would make sense. Lena Luthor was certain that she could take of herself, but her idea of living wasn’t living. To live to her meant surviving the day in a world where having her last name was a death sentence. Her views changed overtime of course. With the help of her friends she saw the world with all the potential it held and when as the new CEO of LuthorCorp she intended to harness as much of that potential she could. 

“Fine” Reign said in a bored tone as she threw her banana peel in the trash and reached for an apple this time. She ignored Sam’s mumbles about her eating at 5 am without even brushing her teeth first and proceeded to bite into said apple right next to Sam’s ear. Sam reframed from saying much as the juices from the apple splattered onto her ear lobe and bits of her face. Instead she rolled her eyes and gently shouldered Reign who took half a step back and laughed. “We’ll be ready if you change your mind” Sam said while hopping up to sit on the counter away from Reign who started to chew on her apple like a beaver just to rile her up. 

“Of course my dear sisters” Lena said slightly amused by Reigns antics, draining her cup of coffee and going for another cup though before she could Sam jumped down form her spot on the counter and snatched the cup from her hands. The dark haired woman glared at Sam halfheartedly when she held the cup above her head knowing that it would be far out of Lena’s reach. Reign scoffed at Lena’s attempts to reach for her cup and after about five tries Reign reached up and took it from Sam. Reign could see the triumphant look on Lena’s face but before it got too blinding she swiftly dropped her apple core in it and in turn both Sam and Lena gave her pointed looks. 

“Well I suppose we should get our asses moving. We have to prepare for our takeover of National City” Reign put an extra bit of sway into her hips as she dragged Sam back to their room so they could get dressed to go home and start packing up their house. Reign would probably have to make a quick stop to … … _that place_ before they moved but it was better to be prepared rather than not. For now however it was time to shake things up in National City. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this version came out slightly better 
> 
> Healthy criticism is welcome and so are any and all questions and comments
> 
> :)


End file.
